


dance, dance (let the song play)

by jeien



Category: Hypnosis Mic, Hypnosis Microphone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: When Gentaro Yumeno was scarcely four days old, he had been led to dance with Death in its grand ballroom.





	dance, dance (let the song play)

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am and it's all [this song's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS63PsEX7F4) fault.

When Gentaro Yumeno was scarcely four days old, he had been led to dance with Death in its grand ballroom. Circumstance saw to his safety, as an elderly couple took him into their arms on a cold April morning, but Death would never forget the slight of being rejected for a dance. It made sure that Gentaro knew its presence will always shadow him—that it will chase him in the endless masquerade night until he is in its arms, waltzing to and fro as he should have from the very beginning.

 _Memento mori_ was such a dark, if not just a tad hackneyed, literary theme: ‘remember that you will die.’ It unfortunately suited Gentaro’s life very well—though rather than _Remember you will die_ , Death caressed the loose strands of his hair and whispered _Remember that I will take and take until you yourself come to meet me_.

If Death will take and take, then Gentaro will lie and lie to stave it away. _I don’t need anything_ , he told himself. _I don’t need anyone_.

But even that had no use. His grandparents, the dear couple who led him away from his fated dance, were swept away into a quickstep after his first book publication. His beloved friend was still slowly resisting the invitation for a Viennese waltz, yet the call was becoming too much to ignore even for his bright spirit. His sun finally succumbed to that grand ballroom a scant few months after he had joined Ramuda Amemura’s newly formed rap group, Fling Posse.

Naturally, when he accidentally admitted to seeing his fellow group members as a family after a rather hilarious parody of The Prodigal Son with Dice, his blood ran cold.

Every important person in Gentaro’s life went to dance with Death in his place, time and time again. In a changing world where the ballroom had extended into the realm of words, it would be all too easy for Death to ask for a dance.

When Gentaro Yumeno was scarcely four days old, he had been led to dance with Death in its grand ballroom. Although he cannot remember it, his spirit had made a promise as he was being led away from that offered hand, surrounded by a pitch black haze.

_‘You must never accept a dance until it is truly and rightly over.’_

He looked at the backs of Ramuda and Dice, as they walked ahead of him with the hopes of changing the world. The rap battles were getting fiercer, the stakes grew higher. Death will dance with many, but none of them will be him.

 _Not yet_ , Gentaro thought, glancing at his shadow sidling beside his footsteps. _Not yet_.

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or is gentaro being constantly reminded about mortality bc old caretakers, dying friend, deadly rap battles. idk. (also four days bc lol unlucky japanese number meaning death /wonk wink.) 
> 
> come scream with me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
